The curse
by Dragonfly and K-chan
Summary: Blah, a newer reviesed version of Hachimata... Probably


She was alive. Despite the pain, suffering, torture and agony of it all, she was alive. She took no joy in it. She was alone. Her people, her bloodline, her i kind /i . She was the last of them all, simply waiting until the maddened man could find someway to beat the curse sealing the biju to her. Then she would die.

Her name was Doki(wrath). She was only sixteen. She was brought into the world in a small, poor village at the far east of the border in Ame. Her parents held the only wealth, of course, it wasn't known to others. Her family was one of the dying Kekkei Genkais, over the years their blood had grown weak. Her family was so proud, her blood ran strong, she had the i gift /i , known to her as the curse. The power over life and death. Of course, that power didn't come easily.

The ability to bring back the dead was laced with the power of the Biju. To every third-born child, the Biju was sealed into them. Often times, the child died or went mad, so rarely did the demon fuse. But then, Wrath was always special, always a little bit odd. She took on traits of the demon, even before it was placed in her. Her eyes glowed red, with soft silver pits. She was skinny and lightweight. Her hair grew blue, neon blue. She was also not the third born, but the fifth. Later, she would develop a speed none could match, and a heightened fifth sense, heat. Her blood, ran like the demons, pure and silver.

Legends streamed from the Biju's tale, the great Hachimata. It was stated that a sip of it's blood would bring the drinker eternal life. But then, what would happen to the bearer? Was it holy or cursed? To them, to the world she knew, she was cursed. Despite her power, her gift, she wished her death.

Her family had treated her well; everyone had crowded about her, oblivious to her abilities, her affliction. She was put into a team, she became a nin. She was happy, or so she thought. She was being kept, she knew it. Her team never left the village. Always, she worked on her abilities. Her training nearly killed her.

Her biju, Hachi, fused deeper with her. She gained his 'claws'. They stood out in her palms. Sparkling diamonds, weighing her down, casting her off into the sights of others, 'Oh look, the hand of god'. They called her that, no longer could she just heal the dying, i She could bring them back! /i 

She refused. They beat her. Three long years they proceeded with it, beating, asking, so much anger and pain. She wanted to die, but that wasn't the worse. Then i they /i came. They flew in, only three of them. She thought they were the real gods, come to save her from the injustices.

So wrong.

Those three, that day, lay the village to waste. A blonde man, a orange-headed man, and a woman with hair the same sheen as hers. They wore cloaks of pitch, dashed with crimson clouds. That day, she watched her people die. She thought she didn't care. She thought she was strong.

That day, they laid everything to waste. Now she waited, in the chamber stained with the scent of her own blood, waiting for it to come to an end. Hoping, that with the last bout of pain, he would find the link, and sever it. Now, she didn't care.

Her spirit was shattered, her hope crushed. The man had a goal, the orange one. He was the leader of the cloaked ones, the Akatsuki. She heard their tales, their stories. They were the true demons of men, these in cloaks. Of course, some still had heart. A few even pitied her; their job was to kill off the Jinchuriki, simple and clean. Not test and test on them. But, there was no choice. The jutsu the leader had perfected, this Pain, it didn't work on her. Somehow, her bloodline fused the two 'spirits' so closely, he could find so seam. Always, he was mad. Never, she received any pity, any rest from her pain. She no longer cared.

Somewhere, in the darkness, a door slammed. Two pair of shoes met her ears, as did the voices of Konan and Pain. Madness filled his voice; A Jiraiya had gotten away, such a failure. His voice shook the walls; he had lost one of his 'weapons'. Today was truly a bad day.

She felt herself drifting off. Then something the woman said caught her.

"Pain… It's not a total failure.. Zetsu has reported back, the ninth Jinchuriki is coming here!"

The ninth Jinchuriki? Long-lost emotions flooded her, she had forgotten them in her suffering. She had forgotten hope. She had forgotten her will. Her logic had left her.

i She wasn't alone… /i 

Already, she had plans to meet him, and not on the other side.

He found himself flooded with his numerous emotions. The others trailed behind him, struggling to keep up as he raced towards Ame, towards the base of Akatsuki. They would not get away with killing the Jinchuriki.

He u would /u make them pay.

A/N: Aha… Haven't uploaded anything in forever…. Not sure if I'll keep this one up. Review and tell me if it's worth it. I'm looking for constructive criticism, too.


End file.
